


The Thirst

by LetMeShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, But it's one hot minute, Canon Era, Crack, Dry Humping, Eren eventually gets it where he wants it, Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Porn, Reiner is only in here for like a minute, Shower Sex, Wet Dream, and, but lots of almost shots before the big bang, it's porn ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeShip/pseuds/LetMeShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't want it. <br/>?<br/>....<br/>Horseback gearstrap kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirst

Eren:

Fuck yes. The showers are empty.  My dick was so hard this whole week; I thought it was going to jump off and run away.

“Mmnnn… that feels good.” It’s been too long since I’ve touched myself. Keep quiet, Eren. I know I have to but just thinking about someone listening makes me want to come. What if Levi heard me? Damn that’s hot. Would he get hard? Would he come in here to watch? “NNnnn” I’m gripping myself so tight. Is this how it would feel? “Fuck, Levi you’re so hot inside.” My erection weeps while I pound my dick into my fist like it’s his ass; Like his hole is stretching around my cock, trying to fit all of me in… and ahh shit. I’m getting close. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Levi, take it. Nnnn. Take the whole fucking thing.” My arm muscles burn but I need the release. Right now. It’s right there.

“Who is in here?... Eren? Woah. Um.. Sorry to interrupt but I really needed a shower before breakfast.”

Son of a bitch.

“DAMMIT, REINER!” Can I stare someone to death? Is that a thing? Because I want to fucking kill him right now. Just wash and leave, Eren. Don’t go killing naked comrades in the shower. Don’t think about naked comrades in the shower either. That’s the pervert trail I followed to get here in the first place. Mind over matter, right? I can will the blood to vacate my embarrassing erection. This is such bullshit.

“Didn’t know 5 foot 3, asshole Corporals were your type. That’s a shame. Guess being Humanity’s Strongest Soldier has its perks, ey?”

“Are we seriously discussing this right now? Can we not?!” Wash your smelly body and leave already! Smelly, naked body. Right behind me. NO. Think about anything else. Think about Pixis naked, doing jumping jacks. Saggy balls just flopping all over the place. Don’t think about Levi’s grey eyes staring up at me. Definitely don’t think about the sound of my balls slapping against Reiner’s chin. Shit. I can already hear it in my head.

No. I can really hear it. There’s a distinct sound of skin slapping skin.

I slowly turn around, confused and curious. “Reiner… are you..?” HOLY SHIT. There is a nude Reiner before me. He’s displayed like a piece of fucking artwork. All his muscles are tensed and flexing under tight, wet skin. Quiet pants spill out in an effort to keep himself from pushing me down and taking me right here. And he’s staring right at my face. At least, I think he’s staring at my face; I’m too busy staring at his massive fucking cock and the hand that’s currently murdering it. This man is a monster. Just SO MUCH MAN. And my dick has decided that Project ‘Jack Off In The Shower’ should be back on schedule. He’s not Levi, but fuck if I’m going to pass up this opportunity.

“Do you like it, Eren?” Is he serious?

“Fuck yes.” Do you not see my dick standing at attention for you? It’s practically waiving you over.  Snaking my hand delicately down my abs, my fingers wrap around my renewed cock of their own volition.  I was already so close before and the mere contact sends shivers down my legs. “Haaa… un…”

Oh he likes it. He likes watching my hand grip and smother the head of my dick.  He’s grunting with his jaw clenched so tight, he looks feral. The veins on Reiner’s thick neck are about to burst and water is flying off his fist, mixed with his dripping precome, as he furiously fucks himself.

“FUUCCCKKKK…  EERRGHHHH. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Eren, picture Levi’s mouth on you. On his knees in front of you. Fuck his face for me, Eren.”

OHH he so fucking perverted. I love it. I want my stroking fingers to be Levi’s wet lips. And I want Reiner to watch me come to the thought of it.

“NNNnnngggggggg LEEEVIIIIII. Shit, Levi, put it in your mooouutthhh FUCK.” I feel it building again.  

 

“Wake up, BRAT!” No. No no no no no. I need to come. “If you’re late for training, I’m going to beat discipline into you all day.” I’m going to cry. I’ll just hide under my pillow. “And never use just my first name-even in your perverted fucking dreams, you horny piece of shit.” On second thought, I’ll just die under my pillow. Corporal Fucking Asshole can kill all the titans without me.

__

 

And there he goes, all perfect and menacing, executing some ridiculous maneuver that I think I’m supposed to be paying attention to. This man isn’t human. It has to be at least 850 degrees out here and he’s not even sweating with a cravat wrapped around that thin neck. Stupid fucking pretty face. Stupid fucking perfect ass in the air. Pff. Whatever.

“Alright, brats, practice what I just showed you.” Ugh. His voice is delicious. I need him to say bad things so me. Like, right now. Wait, practice what? HE WANTS US TO DO WHAT HE JUST DID?

I can’t feel my legs. I’m going to fuck this up so badly. OK Eren, pull yourself together. Jean also looks like he’s about to shit himself. Good. I won’t fumble through this alone. “Psst... Jean. Stop yanking on your hair like that. You’ll wind up bald AND ugly.” Yes. Make fun of Jean, laugh, and pretend to know what I’m doing. This plan is a GO.

 “Does the Corporal think we caught that after seeing it ONE TIME?!” Does Jean not know how to whisper properly?!

“Shut up, Jean. He’ll hear your braying and we’ll both be in deep shit.” I’m sneaking what I hope is an inconspicuous glance around to make sure Levi isn’t... Of course he is standing less than two feet away. Well, we’re in deep shit.

“If either of you shitstains have an issue with my training style, I can provide a more hands on demonstration.” I have an issue. It’s right here in my pants. But, judging by what looks to be ice forming around Levi’s eyes, he clearly isn’t on the same page.

“Ermnnn… no, Sir!” And Jean shoots into the trees. I should do that too. Close my eyes, count to five, think with my brain to stay alive.

“Jaeger, it’s clear you want to be deep in something.” That’s incredibly… perceptive of him. “But if you don’t stop drooling over my cock, all you’ll be deep in is that dungeon.” How does he sound so fucking hot all the time? Was that even supposed to dissuade me? Now all I’m thinking about is the literal interpretation.

“I definitely won’t cock in the dungeon. I mean..” Shit. “I’ll do my best to focus on training, Sir. Sorry.” My brain has failed me. Time to flee the scene.

 

Levi:

“Is he fucking serious?! What do I do about this?” Erwin surely doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation at hand because he doesn’t even blink. Stone. This man is stone. I’ll just glare at him until it sinks in.

“He’s a kid, Levi. Don’t you remember? They are all bundles of raging hormones and awful hygiene. Eren is no exception. Just ignore it. It will pass.” That’s it? That’s his answer? Incredible.

“He’s a kid that TURNS INTO A FUCKING TITAN, Erwin.” Can’t he understand the difference? “He obviously needs to learn more self control than the rest of them.”

“Then teach him. I don’t need to spell it out for you. You’re dismissed.” Oh, so I’M the idiot? He thinks I’m being the idiot! I can’t do this. I have to go clean something.

But, as the door slams behind me, an idea sparks. I’m actually a genius. Yes. There is a gleam in my eyes and I distinctly feel the corner of my lips creeping up, devilishly. I’ll make Jaeger clean something. Clean for so long, it disinfects his disgusting thoughts.

__

Waking up to pristine chambers has to be the best feeling in the world. If I’m being honest, the kid did an amazing job on my office. Almost as good as I would. Not one speck of dirt. Maybe threatening to make him use his tongue to mop the floor fueled his drive. Not that I’d want his filthy mouth on my floor.

Today’s expedition should be short and simple. But we all know that doesn’t mean shit. Hopefully last night’s lesson drained the brat of his distractions. The last thing we need is a horny titan shifter out there.

Damn, it’s fucking dark down here. I need to put up some torches in this dungeon. “Oi! Brat! Wake up!”

“Mmmm… Levi… just like that. Yess.” AGAIN?! I’ll kill him. Where is his gear? I’m going to beat him with it. FUCK. He’s humping the damn mattress like a dog. My eyes are adjusting to the dark and I can make out his scrunched up form. I can also see his 3D maneuver gear next to the bed. “Please. Levi. Let me come.” Fuck no I won’t!

 

Eren:

Mnn. Soft black hair tickles the skin above my navel. “Levi, stop teasing me.” My cock twitches at the sound of his low chuckle. “Eren, if you rush me, I’ll drag this out even longer.” No. Please. I want to rut forward into that pretty mouth, dig my nails into the short hairs of his undercut, watch his steel eyes water as he chokes me down. But I whimper, acceding to his control of pace. “Yes. Yes.” Shit. His mouth is so wet.

 

What the hell just hit me in the face? I jolt upright. I can’t see a damn thing. My eyes are open? This dark ass cell is ridiculous. What was th... ehh? My 3DMG?

“Finally awake, brat?” growls a familiar voice.

Oh.

Right.  Of course Levi would wake me this painfully. And I was just getting to the good part of my dream. What’s his fucking problem? “Corporal, what was that for?”

“That was for being a horny piece of shit. AGAIN! Now get out of bed and get ready for the mission.”

FUCK! We have a mission today. No…GET OUT OF BED NOW.  

“Hai!” I pause only to salute my commanding officer (in the dark)… how stupid am I? He can’t fucking see me. I DON’T KNOW. JUST GET DRESSED NOW, EREN.

Where are my clean clothes? I can’t see shit. How am I supposed to wake up on time and dress properly if I can’t even see? How the hell did he even aim my gear at me? “You should come down here to wake me up earlier if you aren’t going to help me.”

Bad idea. My damn mouth is trying to get me killed.

“Jaeger, I don’t have any interest in assisting the wet dreams of a shitty brat.”

“Tha-It- NO. I-” breathe, Eren “I just can’t see, Sir.” Ugh. Am I blushing? Quit blushing. OH, NOW HE LIGHTS A CANDLE. Fucking… OF COURSE.  Asshole.

“Commander Erwin is waiting for us. We don’t have time for your morning glory. Put your damn clothes on.”

__

I’m on a mission. I’m on a mission. I’m on a mission hey hey hey hey. Yes, I know it’s dangerous. Yes, I know I’m bait for titans. But I get to ride behind Levi. Don’t smile. Quit smiling.

 “Tch. Jaeger, get on your damn horse and stay close. And wipe that fucking smile off your face.”

Levi’s demands are expected. But I can’t hide a shiver of fear as he sets a hand on his blades. Always ready. One slip from me…  

“Don’t fucking stare at me.” Oh. Shit. I AM staring AND smiling. I’m a grade A creep.

 

Levi:

To the storage hold and back. 6 hours. It seemed simple in the meeting. Then titans happen. 8 of them. Mikasa should have been on this mission. We are sorely lacking. Half our fucking party is dead due to 2 abborants before warning shots could be fired. I can’t save everyone.

Where the hell is Eren? I told him to stay close, dammit. If he shifts into his titan form now, I won’t make it back to headquarters. Blood is dripping down from a gash on my calf and pooling inside my boot. Fucking gross.

Erwin gives the signal to retreat just as a 10 meter titan runs out from behind the trees. Is it heading for someone? It looks to have a target in mind. No. There is definitely someone there. Are they ON FOOT?! Shit. I spur my horse on. Salvage as many lives as possible, Levi.

Flying through the air, my swords slice cleanly through the titan’s nape. Another titan wiped off this earth. Down we go.

Jaeger. Of fucking course it was Jaeger on fucking foot, running from a fucking titan. I can’t even give a shit right now. His slack-jawed look of disbelief would be comical under different circumstances. If we weren’t so far behind the rest of our party, I’d deliver a swift boot to his face. Again. UGH that would be refreshing. And now we have to ride back on the same horse. I really should just fucking kill him.

 

Eren:

 “Still staring at me, you shitty brat?” DAMMIT. How could I not?!

He’s a titan killing machine. Is this man real? I thought I was going to have to transform to get myself out alive. Then Corporal Fucking Asshole saves me with his stupid fucking perfect everything. Holy shit he’s sexy. We’re surrounded by titan steam and he still manages to look fresh and alluring. I just don’t understand.

“Just get up behind me. There’s a lot of distance between us and headquarters and the rest of the party was called back.”

We’re alone? In the middle of nowhere?

This probably shouldn’t feel so exciting. But my arms are wrapped around his thin waist. Everything on his body is ridiculously firm. I’m pressing up behind him, bodies moving in time with the beast beneath us. Oh shit. This is going to get very awkward, very fast. Eren, don’t get an erection. DO NOT get an erection. Ok. This is how I die.

Maybe I should scoot back and give myself some… growing room. Damn. The horse’s stride keeps bucking me forward. NO. I have to move back. This is not happening. Please no. I’ve been dreaming about fucking this man for weeks. HE IS MY CORPORAL. The struggle is so real right now.

And then the fucking horse stumbles. Clearly, the universe is against me. Proof: My dick is caught under the waist strap of Levi’s 3DMG. What do I do? Do I tell him? Fuck no. I very much so would like to keep my dick. Does he even notice? How could he not notice, Eren. I’m such an idiot. He’s fidgeting. He’s fidgeting RIGHT NOW and the pressure on the throbbing head of my cock is so good. I haven’t been able to come in forever. “Nnnghhh..” Now my hips are grinding forward all on their own. I can’t stop it. I need the friction. I need to be closer. Each surge forward feels like I’m entering him but it’s too fucking slow. It’s so frustrating and my hands are clenched into balls. Let me touch you, Levi.

 “That better not be your dick on my ass, Jaeger.” Yep. Definitely dying today.

 

 

Levi:

Brat’s got a raging hard-on. Unbelievable. He was just running for his life not 10 minutes ago. This can’t end well. Shitty, horny teenagers are the bane of society. Eren, specifically, is the bane of my sanity. C’mon horse, go faster. I can feel the heat from his cock on my backside. Erwin’s words of wisdom ring in my mind. Ignore it. It will go away. I doubt it. Erwin, you have no idea what I’m dealing with.

And what the hell is going on with the straps of my 3DMG? They feel too tight. Whoa this is really uncomfortable. Maybe the way I’m sitting? Nope. It’s worse now and I swear the brat is even closer than before. These stupid straps keep gripping me in intervals. Is Eren fucking GRINDING on my ass?! Eren fucking Yaeger is humping me right now! After I just saved his life! The horny little shit is suicidal!! What do I do? I can kill him. Was that a moan? I can’t ignore this. I know he is trying to keep his little noises in but I CAN HEAR HIM and now MY dick reacting to this shit. Not good. Very bad. This must be my body going haywire due to blood loss because I know for a fact he cannot be turning me on.

“Hnnmmm.” Ugh. Wimpering. In my ear. And I like it. No. Why the fuck do I like this so much? That high-pitched whine makes me want to bend over right here in this saddle. I have to make him stop before we are both wrecked around the rest of the corps. “That better not be your dick on my ass, Jaeger.” I hope my voice held enough malice because one more moment of this and I’ll begin losing my composure. I do not lose my composure.

Eren jumps at my tone and his hands lower from around my waist, gripping my thighs to brace himself. “I- I’m sorry, Corporal! But I’m… I’m caught under your strap.” I can feel my straps pulling tighter with each of his frantic movements, squeezing around my thighs right where his hands are. Don’t notice my dick. Please don’t notice my fucking dick.

“Holy shit.” So. He noticed. What does a heart attack feel like?

  

Eren:

“Holy shit.” Levi is hard! It’s like fire is pulsing to my erection. This is gross; I’m dripping inside my pants. Levi is going to feel the wetness seep through on to his ass. Shit. My dick is screaming at me to come. I’m touching Levi. He’s so hard. So fucking hard it has to be painful. Brain! Work for once!

“Unn…You’re going to be in a pot full of steaming shit, holy or not, if you make me come in my pants, you shitty brat. Tch, disgusting.” Could I make him come in his pants? I like that idea. My dick likes that idea. “I’m serious. Don’t. Fucking. Do. It.” Fine. But is that permission for me to finish myself? I really need to. The horse is still rocking me against him and UGH I’m breathing him in. Does he taste as good as he smells?

“And you better not come in yours either. How the hell would you expect Commander Erwin to over-look a wet spot on your crotch?” DAMMIT. There’s already a wet spot on my pants. But the apron will hide it right? I fucking hope so. Think about anything else, Eren. Think about Hanji experimenting on titans. Definitely don’t focus on Levi’s body heat. Or how small but sturdy he feels in my arms. Or the fact that MY HANDS ARE STILL ON HIS DICK. This is impossible. I’m stuck under his strap and the movement of this fucking horse is forcing my cock between the cleft of his ass. My skin feels sunburned. I can’t even breathe. I’m too close.

“C-Corporal... Shit. I’m stuuunnnn shiiit…”

“Pull it out, you idiot!” what?

“Right now?!”

“Pull it out from under my strap! Jaeger, don’t you fucking dare whip your cock out of your pants.”

 Is he reaching back here?  “AH!! FUCKING OUCH!!” He just grabbed my dick! I would have come right then and there if his hand wasn’t like a damned vice grip. My dick is not happy about this at all. And I’m not sure how I feel about it either. Well, my erection is flagging. So I guess his plan worked. Hurt like a bitch though. But at least I’m slipping out from under his strap. Last stretch back to base. I am going to jack my dick until it falls off- as soon as we get back.

 

Levi:

The Commander orders Eren to join us in my office for debriefing. As we sit in my bare, still perfectly clean room, Erwin asks why we lagged so far behind. Please, just nod and agree with my story. “The brat was knocked off his horse and I had to kill a titan before whisking him away into the sunset. It was romantic.” I turn to Eren “Isn’t that right, brat?” I needed something shocking enough to keep him silent while sarcastic and dry enough to keep Erwin from asking for more details. Eren fidgets in his seat, refusing to look up and shakes his head yes. At least SOMETHING worked out right.

 “Well these things will happen. I’ll take my leave now. Levi, please have the report on my desk by noon tomorrow. Get some rest. Today was a big loss. I’m glad we still have the two of you.” Tch. OK. Now leave.

“The communal bath is closed for the night, kid. Use my shower to wash that shit off you. But if I find one spec of dirt left behind in there, I’ll beat you while you clean it.” He glances up. Those big green eyes ask to get closer, to figure me out. Eren is creepy sometimes. But he offers me a smile before trotting off to the bathroom. Was that a trot? It might have been more like a skip. What the fuck is he so happy about?

 

Eren:

Romantic? What the fuck? Letting me use his private bathroom? My mind is racing as hot water jets out of the shower head and streams down my body. What a crazy day. Which one of these bottles is shampoo? Holy shit. Why does he have so many different bottles? Ah ha! Shampoo.

Tea. This is fucking tea scented shampoo. And oh wow it smells just like him. Just like when I was behind him. I let my muscles relax, remembering how his dick felt in my hands. Shit. Levi touched me too, and even if I wish it had been more intimate, the memory is vivid. I was so close to coming in his hand. Under my pants, true, but I’ll run with it.

I grasp my steadily growing cock with a conditioner-lubed fist. My imagination takes over. The pressure builds with each stoke. Finally. I’m so relieved, I can’t hold myself up. Sliding down the cold glass wall, I spread my knees. Just remember, Eren this isn’t a dream. This is reality and I seriously cannot make obscene noises in here.

The hand on my dick isn’t enough. I owe myself the best orgasm of my life right now, and in my mind, Levi’s eyes bore into me, asking me if I’m ready for him. Fuck yes. I want you inside. Fingers worry at my hole for a few seconds before entering. Oh shit it feels good. I sit back on my hand like Levi is pushing me down onto him. I’m panting with the frantic beat of my hand up and down my shaft and biting my lips to keep the moans from escaping. Yes. Levi, yes. Deeper. Fuck. I’m so close. I’m so close. Levi PLEASE. My face is on fucking fire as water, shooting out, pounds onto the sensitive head of my dick. Faster. “Levi… uugggghhhhh…Come inside me. Come inside me.” I whisper this mantra, completely lost in my imagination.

“Come for me, Eren.” A breathy, authoritative command fills my senses. Wait. Shit. That voice. LEVI IS ACTUALLY STANDING THERE, WATCHING ME FINGER MYSELF. OK. I’ll just open my eyes and try not to have a melt-down. Directly in front of me, I see him standing, hips jutted out, black hair falling down on each side of his narrowed and glossy grey eyes, fucking the shit out of his fist.

“Inside me. Corporal, I want you inside me.” I’m desperate. The object of all my pent up frustration is right in front of me. I’m not letting this get away.

Apparently, we are finally in tune. He kneels between my legs and yanks my fingers out. “Nnruugghh.” He wants this as badly as I do. Levi is a snarling, growling mess above me.  And now I feel it. I feel the head of his cock push in. And this burns. Holy shit there’s pain. “Is this what you wanted?” Not quite, no. I mean, yes. This is exactly what I wanted. But my voice won’t work because it hurts. Maybe conditioner wasn’t the best option?

“Tell me where it is.” Where what is? “Don’t worry. I’ll find it.” He’ll find what? My ass? It’s very much so found. I don’t understand. Nhnn I need to adjust my back.  He’s sliding in and out of it right… THERE.

“Gaaaauuuuuhhhhh!” I can’t see. I can’t think. I just feel bolts of pleasure in a current from deep inside my hole through the tip of my dick as I pump myself against his stomach.  His skin is so fucking soft but he’s like iron. I’ve never been this hard before.

“You’re shaking, Eren. Are you close?” Get down here. I grab the back of his head and bring his face to mine. Water runs across his cheekbone to his lips and slowly drips into my mouth. I lick the remaining moisture from him.

“Don’t fucking stop.” 

“I’m too far gone for that. Come for me. Now.”

It’s an order. My cock is red and pulsing as I drive my hips up to grind the tip against his flexing abs and back down again to hit that spot inside. Up and down. Harder. My arm is about to give out. No. I know that pulse in the thick vein under Levi’s cock means he’s about to come.

“Ah Ah Ah AH AHH AHHH Levi! LEVI! FUUUUCK I’m coming. Haaahhh I’m coming!!” My breath seizes up and my back arches off the tile floor. Faster. My hand is going flying against the skin of my shaft. It’s too much. “AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH” My orgasm pierces through me, through the length of my dick and warmth explodes from the slit of my head. Shot after shot, pleasure assaults me and my sensitive skin.

Levi’s grip on my shoulders intensifies. I know everyone will be able to tell how the bruises got there. But I don’t give a shit because his movements have become sporadic and there’s a concentrated look on his face as he fucks into me. “Mn. Fuck, Jaeger. Can I come inside you?” Yes. Hell yes. Oh my god yes. I nod and he grunts. “Fuuuck… I’m coming. Now.”  And I feel it, a numbing warmth accompanying the pulsating cock in my ass. It’s dripping down my crack as Levi works himself through each spasm of orgasm, mouth hung open.

He washes us up and walks me over to his bed. I want to stay awake, feeling him beside me. When did I get so fucking sappy? This probably meant nothing to him. And that’s my last thought as I drift off to sleep against my will.


End file.
